


bad prophecies

by stephenssupreme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a beard, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: Armageddon is on its way and the demon Aziraphale has a vast weight of guilt on his shoulders. He hopes his one true friend can help him fix this shit show.





	bad prophecies

Deliver the antichrist. 

It was easier said than done for the nunnery had been a right utter mess when Aziraphale walked in, baby in basket and sanity on its last thinning thread. He had never wanted all this responsibility, he was simply trying to live the easy life on Earth for as long as he ‘in-humanly’ could. He knew all too well that this act had started the clock ticking and he only had eleven years before the war to end all wars begun. Frankly, he was never much of a fighter (more of a lover, honestly) so war wasn’t appetizing in the slightest. Do you know what did feel appetizing, though? A self-indulgent dinner at the Ritz, the only problem was, he very much doubted Hell would approve of his choice in company. Pulling out his state of the art  _ BlackBerry Bold 9000 _ mobile phone, Aziraphale peered through his tinted glasses as he rushed a quick text to his beloved friend.

_ I’m hungry, angel. Ritz tomorrow evening? On me of course.  _ [Sent ✓]

The demon Aziraphale kicked up some dust as he walked across the courtyard, waiting for a response. He knew it was late but after all, angels and demons didn’t need to sleep so a reply would be plausible. Just as he reached his car - a black AC Shelby Cobra which seemed impractical with this weather due to its lack of a roof - he heard his phone go off. The angel was awake!

_ You know I never eat at those places. A.J Crowley _

_ Wine?  _ [Sent ✓]

_ Well, it would be rude to decline an offer, right? I guess I could free my schedule. A.J Crowley _

_ Please! Like Hell you’re ever busy at that record shop of yours. You know people use CDs and downloads now, right?  _ [Sent ✓]

_ It’s vintage! But yes, I’ll be there x _

The demon’s heart stopped at the sight of that small kiss at the end. He knew angels were prone to being soft but leaving a kiss at the end of a text… Now that was odd, normally Crowley signed off with his own name which was stupid in Aziaphale’s opinion since he knew damn well who he was talking to. Saved contacts existed. Unfortunately, all suspicion soon disappeared as a second text came through.

_ Didn’t mean to send that ‘x’. Still getting used to this tiny keyboard. A.J Crowley _

With a sigh, Aziraphale slumped into his car, sending back a simple ‘ _ ok’  _ before driving off into the night, Bach’s  _ Queen Bitch _ blasting out at full volume.

  
  


* * *

Aziraphale was surprisingly early. A surprise since he was normally at least half an hour late to most events - famously a late arrival to a certain king’s coronation, causing quite the scene as he opened a large door midway through the ceremony. He may have performed a little demonic miracle to get himself out of that situation… Either way, he was early today and that was what mattered. Sat at their usual reserved table, the demon ordered an expensive bottle of red, ready for when his guest joined him and a little sweet treat for himself. A demon of gluttony, of course.

Right on the dot, in walked Crowley, hands clasped in front of him as he wandered over to their table, his soft brown eyes growing wide at the sight of his old friend. He looked… Different. Much different. Though, that wasn’t to say it was a bad look on the man.

“A beard?” Questioned the angel as he pulled out his chair, taking a seat opposite Aziraphale who looked up with a sly smile, his own eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

“Hm. You don’t like it?” Aziraphale asked, teasingly stroking his salt-and-pepper facial hair which looked rather thick yet soft to the touch.

As an angel, Crowley wasn’t one to lie that often and to say that he didn’t like it truly would be one of the greatest lies of all time. That being said, to compliment a demon could also be considered one of the worst sins of all time. That was the problem with Aziraphale - he always forced Crowley into these internal moral dilemmas and it quite frankly made the poor man rather uncomfortable.

“It suits you, actually.” He had let his gaze linger for just a moment before he looked away, focusing on the wine glass that was waiting for him. Yes. That would do. That was neither him saying he liked it nor was he saying he didn’t. A perfect solution. “Is this for me?”

“Nah, thought I’d place it on the other end of the table to make it difficult for myself,” came the sarcastic drawl of the demon he had grown to tolerate. There was a brief silence between the two. “Yeah, it’s for you, angel” Aziraphale eventually groaned, giving in.

He watched as the slim, blond angel delicately plucked his glasses between his fingers, taking in a deep breath through his nose to appreciate the scent. Crowley’s eyes gently closed as he took a sip and for that split second, anyone who had been watching would have seen the demon’s expression soften ever so slightly. He was… Admiring his old friend. They were quite the opposites, appearance wise: Crowley with his beige woollen jumper and white shirt combo, a sharp contrast to the black pinstripe three-piece suit Aziraphale wore, the waistcoat being a deep red. Crowley also looked well groomed in comparison, his bare face and neatly parted hair a stark difference to Aziraphale’s grown out beard and dark curly hair that had a single streak of striking grey at the front. Just as Crowley opened his eyes, Aziraphale pretended to scratch his brow, acting as if he hadn’t just been gazing at the poor man.

Dabbing the corner of his mouth with a cloth just in case there was a wine stain, Crowley couldn’t help but ask: “so, any reason you wanted to talk? I’m assuming you wanted to talk.” He had been warned about the antichrist's arrival the previous night - Gabriel appearing in his bedroom out of nowhere, pulling away the needle on his record player to talk to him - but he didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. The antichrist was the devil’s work and… He didn’t quite enjoy that specific subject.

“Uh yeah-” The bearded demon paused as a waiter brought over a dessert plate, salted peanut parfait being laid down in front of him. Oh how his mouth started watering as soon as he saw it, sweet caramel dripping off the parfait, onto the plate. “The uh…” He swiftly dipped his fork into the food, not looking at Crowley as he muttered: “antichrist was delivered last night. By me.” And so as to avoid having to answer any questions right away, he quickly busied himself with a mouthful of food.

Crowley only sighed in response, placing his hands softly on the table, steadying himself since what he had heard was indeed true then. The end of Earth itself was imminent. Bugger.

“Oh my… Aziraphale, what are we to do about this? I know it’s the…” He leant forward as he whispered in a hushed tone: “ _ great plan _ …” He went back to a normal tone as he fell back again. “But I can’t help but dread the end of the Earth… I’ve come to love this silly little planet of ours.” His eyes fluttered around dramatically as he spoke, his hand waving around a little. Many people, meeting Crolwey for the first time, formed three impressions: that he was English, that he was handsome, and that he was gayer than a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide. Fortunately, Aziraphale had time to get used to all three of these, the only one he struggled with being how much of a handsome  _ d̶e̶v̶i̶l̶  _ angel he was. Over six thousand years of having to deal with that stupidly adorable face of his. Torture, really. A very fitting situation for a demon, in all respects.

“Fuck knows!” Exclaimed the demon, pulling off his glasses in dismay, his eyes closed as he threw his elbow on the table, holding his face in his propped up hand.

“ _ Language,  _ darling.”

“Sorry…” He meant the apology, knowing how respectful the angel’s words often were. He had no right to snap like that. Peeling his face away from his palm, he looked at him with lidded eyes, hiding his vertical pupils from any nosy onlookers. His eyes were a brilliant blue which could just about fit in with the norms of society but when your irises are around double in size and pupils are the wrong shape… It was best to hide them. “I know something we could do though..”

The angel tilted his head, raising his brows as he looked interested in whatever Aziraphale was about to propose.

“We could drown ourselves in booze and forget any of this is happening. Just for tonight, at least.” As he grinned, his sharp canines glistened from behind his bearded face. Oh, as if the angel was supposed to resist a temptation such as that. It was practically a little wrapped up gift, completely with a neatly tied tartan bow.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt… One night.” Crowley’s nose scrunched up as he smiled, cheeks blushing a rosy pink. 

They waited for Aziraphale to finish his food - which didn’t take long at all - before leaving together, both getting into the Shelby, Crowley buckling himself in right away. A safety precaution the demon never personally did himself.

“Your place?” He asked, clicking his fingers to turn on the ignition.

“I should think so. I have just the perfect few bottles ready and waiting for us.”

Aziraphale let out a laugh. “Ha! It’s as if you’ve been preparing for the end of the world!”

“If only…” Muttered the angel, turning pale as a sheet as he even began to think about the possibility of discorperation. He could only hope that they’d cope up with a fool proof plan to stop this thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Btw! This is the song playing in aziraphale's car [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5P63qGTm_g ]


End file.
